


【GGAD】基于盟盟™婚恋软件对中年高级知识分子婚恋现状的简要分析 3

by masonbaby



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonbaby/pseuds/masonbaby
Summary: 3 如何应对网恋特殊情况？





	【GGAD】基于盟盟™婚恋软件对中年高级知识分子婚恋现状的简要分析 3

3.1  
格林德沃很满意，因为邓布利多说，他四十一年的人生里没有遇到过别的像他一样令人愉悦的对象，除了他胎死腹中的初恋。  
格林德沃又很难过，因为害邓布利多心碎的混账就是二十多年前的自己。如果当年的金毛男孩儿能不那么傲娇，那今天他跟邓布利多领养的孩子都会开酱油铺了。  
那天的邓布利多非常伤感，他说：“他是一个特别英俊特别聪明的好小伙儿，可是他讨厌我。他从来不对我笑，我给他说俏皮话他也不搭理我，也不主动跟我说话。  
“后来我去霍格沃兹读书了，就再也没回去过。”  
“后来我找的男朋友都像他，可都不是他。”  
“那么灿烂的金发，也只有他才会有。”  
格林德沃于是心里一边骂盖勒特格林德沃可真是个混蛋，一边不停地安慰为初恋心碎的邓布利多教授：他或许就是一个瞎子！一个混蛋！不必为他心碎，现在你有我了❤️  
我骂我自己。格林德沃只得保持微笑。出来混，迟早要还的。  
3.2  
“帕瓦西尔，你真好。“  
“如果你能来到我身边帮我揉揉胸毛的话就更好了。”  
？？？  
格林德沃差点没忍住鼻血。  
“我或许有点儿心肌缺血——查了心电图了，没什么大事儿——到了冬天就容易胸闷。如果有人能给我揉揉胸毛我会舒服很多，就会睡得好一点儿。“  
这道题怎么答呀！是送分题还是送命题啊！  
格林德沃还没来得及整理解题思路，邓布利多的信息又来了。  
“如果你帮我揉胸毛的话，千万记得要顺时针揉，不能逆时针。逆时针的话我的胸毛会打结的。”  
“我要睡了，晚安，帕瓦西尔。”  
——已下线——  
格林德沃被邓布利多三言两语搞得慌了神。哎！骚还是邓老师骚！撩完就跑。  
3.3  
格林德沃教授用看三篇论文的时间，仔细阅读慢慢咀嚼完他今天和邓布利多教授的甜蜜聊天记录。待他依依不舍放下手机的时候，发现小格林德沃正精神得很。  
一定是今天的胸毛……  
可怜的格林德沃教授只得在脑子里描绘出衣不蔽体的邓布利多教授，然后操自己的手。他突然灵机一动，下床打开了电脑，精神的小格林德沃教授一改平日的垂头丧气，顶开了浴袍，试图呼吸新鲜空气。于是它看见了…  
格林德沃教授打开了学校官网，上面有前面邓布利多教授来纽蒙迦德交流讲座的照片：他穿着三件套，教室里暖气开得很足，于是他把体面的外套脱掉，深灰色的小马甲勾勒出一位中年教授丰腴成熟的身材。下一张是从背后拍的，邓布利多教授面对全体学生坐在讲台上，一侧臀肉被挤压得快要从紧窄的西装裤里逃脱出来。再下一张是学生提问邓布利多教授，教授面带微笑地看着学生，一只手的手背无意的抚弄下巴修剪整齐的胡子。他红棕色的下巴毛绒绒的，亲吻的时候一定很带感。或许他剃了胡子会更加俊美。或许他新长出来的胡茬会有点扎，kou交的时候会扎到自己的大腿根，他令人炫目的蓝眼睛含情脉脉地往上看……  
靠！又得洗浴袍了！  
3.4  
尽管格林德沃事后对自己打开学校官网打手冲的行为表示严厉的谴责和深深的后悔，但同时他也下定了决心，一定要把霍格沃兹医学院院长邓布利多教授搞到手。  
于是他和他聊上一次醉酒的经历：他申请的国家自然基金会课题终于中了标，他高兴得和带的研究生在实验室醉得不省人事（邓布利多表示他上一次喝醉是学院的圣诞晚会，学生们想把他灌醉套他的八卦。“年轻真好，还能对别人的感情生活如此感兴趣。”）；聊学生有多么没有脑子，（遭到了邓布利多的反对：“要把学生当作自己的孩子……”；聊小时候的梦想：他想做一条龙，抢走世界上所有的财宝，杀死所有觊觎公主的骑士，如果公主喜欢烧烤就更好了，和心爱的公主一起开火龙烧烤店一定特别赚钱（邓布利多说烧烤虽然好吃但是多吃不好，容易产生致癌物）；聊读博的时候，他天天泡在实验室里做实验，饿了就叫外卖，外卖冷了就水浴加热，累了就在实验室倒地就睡，这才创下了最年轻phD的纽蒙迦德神话（“如果可以的话，真想回到过去抱抱你。”邓布利多感性地说，“如果对你的学习事业有帮助的话。”）……他想和他分享春天的花，秋天的落叶，冬天纽蒙迦德飘落的第一片雪，夏天的柠檬冰淇淋，冷天烧得红彤彤的壁炉，雨天刚好适合两个人依偎的大黑伞……  
3.5  
格林德沃教授网恋以后，阿伯内西和罗塞尔的日子确实好过了很多。至少教授很少下班以后还坚守工作岗位盯着他们俩干活儿；周末也会放他们假好让他们去约会。  
“先别吃先别吃！我先拍一张照发给你们师母…”  
“别动别动！你今天做的这只小鼠模型不错，我拍个照给阿不思看看…”  
“你写的这篇论文不错，我可不可以拍个summary给阿不思看看？”  
“今天的天空真美！伦敦恐怕没有这么纯净的蓝天…我得拍个照…“  
罗塞尔皱起了漂亮的眉毛：现在换导师来得及吗？  
恋爱改变世界！始作俑者阿伯内西非常快乐。  
3.6  
“在？”  
“在的在的，亲亲阿不思[飞吻]”  
邓布利多突然发起了语音邀请，吓得格林德沃差点儿把手机扔出去。他狐疑着点了“同意”，随即听筒里传来邓布利多慵懒性感的嗓音，和讲座录影里的差不多，他像是喝了一点酒，语气非常夸张：“我 亲爱的，帕—瓦——西尔！！“  
“怎么还不睡？”格林德沃压低了嗓音，他不想在电话里被认出来。  
“睡不着……我在，我在想一些事儿，想不明白。然后，我就失眠了。“！电话那头传来性感的吞咽的声音，“我喝酒也睡不着，我在想要不要来一片安眠药。”  
失眠的阿不思真可爱，格林德沃心都快化了，上帝保佑他不要喝醉了就到处给别的男人打电话，给我打电话就好！  
低沉的温柔的男性嗓音慢慢地对邓布利多讲，“你知道，emmm，喝了酒再吃安眠药不太好，”格林德沃像是在安抚一只躁动的小兔子，“或许你可以，你可以吃一片褪黑素，把灯关掉，放点儿音乐…”  
“或许我就是有点儿寂寞了。一个很久没有谈恋爱的中年男人，你懂吧？”  
？？？  
格林德沃超强大脑再次死机，重启也不顶用了。  
“我就是……嗯…有点儿想…”邓布利多娇羞地说，“你…想不想…”  
“你现在穿着什么？”格林德沃一字一句地问，最后的r音甚至还带着小舌音。  
“毛毛睡袍，一点儿也不性感，上面还画着小星星…你快点摸摸我…“  
“你的小阿尔好兴奋，你想让我怎么摸他呢？我还可以一口一口把他吃掉…从头——”格林德沃的手已经往下伸了，平日里用来做手术的手精准地根据自己吐出的淫**词秽语上下活动着。“到底。”  
“下面也要！”邓布利多别扭又干巴巴地叫着：“帕瓦西尔！帕瓦—西尔！”  
“停一下停一下！”格林德沃更加别扭了，自己的恋人phone sex喊别人的名字算什么玩意儿？  
“我的朋友们都叫我盖尔(ger)，因为我的中间名是Gelbert。你喊帕瓦西尔好像在喊我祖父的名字格林德沃尴尬地胡说八道。  
“Gel，-bert？”邓布利多的语气很明显带着疑问，“这是一个德国男孩儿的名字吗？“  
“亲爱的，我是奥地利人，不是德国人。”格林德沃干巴巴地解释着，差点儿就穿帮了，“忘了帕瓦西尔吧，这里只有盖尔。叫我的名字！阿尔宝贝儿！“  
邓布利多明显叫**床叫得更有感情了：“盖尔！噢！盖尔……”  
“想要我整根进来吗？”格林德沃粗鲁地撸动着，“你是为了我才这么湿的吗？淫荡的男孩儿？”  
“对！不要润滑！马上进来！”邓布利多甜美地呻吟着，“只要你！只有你…噢…”  
“你把手指放进去了吗？手指能够满足你贪吃地小穴吗？还是按摩棒？按摩棒能顶到你的最里面吗？？“  
“不可以！求求你帮帮我！我会死于饥渴过度的！求求你快点给我…嗯…”邓布利多长长地呻吟出声，格林德沃暗骂，这个骚货，一定把按摩棒整根都吃下去了。  
“我允许你玩你自己了吗？”格林德沃厉声道，“我要狠狠地惩罚你…“  
“老师！请您惩罚我…我不听话…我偷偷用按摩棒搞自己…我还在老师的课堂上用跳蛋，幻想老师把我按在课桌上肏…ge…盖尔老师…请用坚硬滚烫的校规惩罚我吧！”  
“我要用粗大乌黑的教鞭好好地管教你…你这个…“格林德沃攥紧了自家小弟，差点就比邓布利多射得早了，这哪儿能啊！你来我往几个回合以后，年纪偏大的那位就有点儿撑不住了。  
“盖尔！盖尔！粗暴地对我！我要到了！不行了！嗯…”  
“等我一块儿…肏你…屁股抬高点儿！我要灌满你…带着我的精液去上课…好让你的学生知道你是谁的骚货…”  
这场电话性爱简直可以排进格林德沃性经验排行榜的前三甲。格林德沃喘着气儿，龟头还不知疲惫的往外喷射。  
“阿尔，我爱你。”  
邓布利多喘顺了气儿，闷声应了一句。  
两人在语音里诡异的安静。  
正当格林德沃想打破平静回归暧昧色情的气氛时，只听见邓布利多无奈的声音，“你说你爱我，却连真实的名字也不告诉我。”  
格林德沃差点儿从床上跳起来，但他毕竟没有把脑子射出去。不应当啊，邓布利多不可能识破他的身份的，难道说，盖尔……？  
“我PubMed了你的名字，确有此人，但是不是一个德国或者奥地利脊柱骨科的教授，而是美国医疗部门的一个部长…你还想骗我到几时？”  
“对不起阿不思，我骗了你。但是在网络世界里…用假名字也很……”格林德沃越说越小声，自己也感觉心虚。“但我确确实实叫盖尔，我也确确实实的爱你。”  
“那你，究竟叫什么名字？是什么人？”邓布利多气极反笑，“万一我因为跟黑帮头目打了电话炮被FBI抓起来可怎么办？”  
格林德沃信誓旦旦地赌咒，除了姓名，其他的信息基本没有骗他：他是奥地利人，在德国工作，供职的大学谦虚的说，也不算是特别好的学校，不是业内人士一般不会了解……  
格林德沃恋恋不舍地和邓布利多道晚安，故弄玄虚地说，“或许我们很快会见面的，我亲爱的阿尔。”


End file.
